


Справедливо

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У этого ублюдка пистолет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Справедливо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57642) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013 для команды Death Note.  
> Бета: Профессор Блэк-Снейп.

У этого ублюдка пистолет.

Ствол холодный и гладкий, и Мелло — кто бы еще смог устроить весь этот кошмар? — проводит им вдоль виска так медленно, что это почти нежно.

Лайт облизывает потрескавшиеся губы, тщательно их увлажняя, стараясь не потревожить ушибы, которыми покрыто все его лицо — словно множеством снежинок, тающих при каждом его движении и взрывающихся фиолетовой вспышкой боли.

Мелло просовывает палец в короткую цепь наручника и тянет ее наверх — достаточно сильно, чтобы обхватить плечи Лайта и послать серебряные кинжалы боли вниз по его позвоночнику. Его похититель — талантливый садист, вдобавок ко всему одержимый жаждой мести.

Какая-то часть Лайта вздрагивает от нездорового ликования при мысли, что он заслужил каждую секунду своей агонии.

— Кира меня переживет, — говорит он.

— Они забудут, — обещает Мелло, зарываясь рукой в его спутанные волосы, перебирая сложный узел, удерживающий кожаную повязку на глазах Лайта. — Но я не забыл. Знаешь, это почти смешно... скольким я пожертвовал. Как много потерял. Сколько всего ты забрал, даже не зная, кому это принадлежало. И ведь тебе все равно.

Ствол пистолета задевает подбородок Лайта, и холодная рука замирает. Ладонь мягко касается его щеки, большой палец проходит по переносице, спускается вниз, к припухлым разбитым губам и покрывающемуся щетиной подбородку.

— Охуенно смешно, — бормочет Мелло ему в ухо, — не так ли?

— Просто умора, — отвечает Лайт.

Шутка кажется ему смешной, но Мелло, видимо, с этим не согласен — судя по тому, что изувеченное лицо Лайта, подталкиваемое отнюдь не нежными руками, мгновенно припечатывается в бетон. У Лайта перехватывает дыхание.

В следующее мгновение Мелло раздвигает его бедра, и Лайт сжимает пальцы; кулаки подрагивают в наручниках, глаза под повязкой широко распахиваются от неожиданного и болезненного давления сзади.

Почти неслышное «Тсс» раздается у него прямо в барабанных перепонках, пульс учащается, и кажется, будто бы по его лопаткам проходится клубок змей. Мелло наклоняется вперед, опираясь грудью на спину Лайта и лаская ребра своего пленника, словно пианист, привыкший к изношенному набору клавиш.

Горячий рот касается его уха.

— Ты разрушил мою жизнь, — шепчет Мелло. — Ты уничтожил меня. И теперь моя очередь.

Лайт чувствует, как он улыбается.

— Думаю, это справедливо. Ты так не считаешь?


End file.
